


Bound by Soul‘s stronger

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: I just tried something new... the characters in the list of relationships are not complete, because that is a bit... new... weird... and a little secret... because I swear to Salazar I have no idea whether it work or not.... don‘t judge my brain....leave comments... comments are always welcome





	1. Decisions

„I'm here for Draco Malfoys Birthday Party. I'm Muriel Swan." I said to the black gates infront of a huge Manor. The gate change and I step through it, just like Draco explained me a week ago.

I walked along the path between two big, hedges. My Snake around my neck was as interested as I was, and I knocked at the heavy, black front door.

A little House Elf opened the door and asked me for my cloak. I pulled it out and gave it to the little Creature. I could hear voices and footsteps. A woman stepped out of a room and looked at me. Our eyes met and she was definately the most beautiful woman, I've ever saw. She had blond and brown hairs, dark brown eyes, and hold her chin high up, so that she looked down her nose at all people. She smelled after wildrose and the smoke of some potions.

„Good evening. You're a friend of my Son I presume?!" she asked me, I reached out my hand said: „Yes. Good evening Mrs Malfoy. I'm Muriel Swan."

She shook my hand and smiled a little.

„It's nice to meet some friends of Draco with... let us say... better behavior." she said and let go of my Hand.

I laughed a little and said: „Please forgive me, Mrs Malfoy, but is that the fire-blossom-poison I smell?"

She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth for a response, but than Dracos Voice came out of the room, she left before: „Muriel.... there you are. Come on in. We're waiting for you.... you brought Arya with you.... perfect. I love her... come..."

He was already a little bit drunk, but it was his Birthday, so no one said something about it....

After a few hours our Classmates were celebrating Dracos Birthday and I found his Mother sitting by herself and drinking a glass of firewhiskey.

„Mrs Malfoy.... do you mind if I...?"

„No not at all. Please." she placed a hand beside her and I sat down beside her.

„Partys aren't yours I guess?" she asked and I said: „No. I'm the more quiet woman...."

„Who flirts with other women. But I think she is too drunk?" she pointed at Kim and I nodded.

„May I ask you something?"

„You want to know, why I allowed my 16 year old son drink alcohol?"

„I-I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy.... that's none of my business."

„No it's alright, Ms Swan. It's his Birthday and I also prepared the alcohol with a potion or two...." she said smiling and I understood and looked down at my glass. „So... this isn't pure alcohol..."

„No. But this one." she took my glass from my hands and gave me a new one.

„Thank you."

„You're welcome.... so, you are interested in potions?" she asked and leaned back in the sofa and looked at me.

„Yes I do. I love potions, Quidditch and..."

„Women." she finished my sentence and I asked her: „Is it that obviously?"

„A kind of.... let me say it this way: I have a sense for that."

I raised my eyebrows and sipped from my whiskey.

„Are you grinning behind this glass, Ms Swan?"

„Yes I do..."

She smirked a little and cleared her throat: „Ms Swan..."

„Muriel."

„Muriel then, what do you think about our dark lord?" she asked, but I had to think about that and than I said: „I hate him. I mean, we all do. Don't we?"

She nodded and Arya came to me.

„Who's this?" Mrs Malfoy asked and I said: „Arya. Draco asked me to bring her with me, because he really likes her."

She nodded but didn't touch her.

„How long are we stay at this place?" Arya hissed at me and I hissed back: „This party will be over in an hour, I think...." and realized how pale Mrs Malfoy was, and would like to ask her whether she is alright, but she stared in loath and sudden hate at me and stood up.

„The Party is over!" she shouted and we all left. Curious about her, but no one asked...

 

„Mom? What was your problem?!" Draco asked his Mother after his guests left the house and she said: „I forbid you the contact to that parselmouth!"

„And how do you think shall I manage this?! She's my team captain."

„I don't care about that Draco! But you will not speak to her. Never again."

She slammed the door of her bedroom nearly in his face....

 

————————————————————

 

„Ms Swan. I'd like to talk to you for a moment. May I come in?"

I was more than surprised to see my new headmaster in fromt of my door, but I let him in and lead him to my living room.

„Are we alone?" he asked and I asked him to wait a minute and went upstairs.

„Leave." I told Pansy who laid naked in my bed and she doesn't ask or call me rude, or something like that. She got dressed and left my house without took any notice of our headmaster.

„Now we are alone. There's only Arya, but she's hunting right now." he nodded and I offered him a glass of Whiskey and sat beside him on my couch.

„Ms Swan, I'll come strict to the point. I know that you are an animagus. Pleace don't deny it. Not infront of me."

„A Doe..." I said, but he already knew that.

„I'm here because I need to ask you something.... Does any one know that you are an animagus?"

„Besides Arya, no." I said and he nodded.

„Do not interrupt me. This is important. You see this scars?" he showed me his right hand and I nodded. „These are scars from the unbreakable vow. I made one. Only a week ago with Dracos Mother. He's a deatheater because his father failed on a mission.... he's released from azkaban now, because his son took the mark.... I know that Mr Potter and his friends will not return to Hogwarts. Nor will Draco. You know the rumors about me for being a death eater? Their true...."

„I'm confused, Professor..."

„I need your help, Ms Swan. You are a skilled occlumence, and I know of your friendship with Hermione. And I also know that she's in London right now, that's why I am in a hurry.... The day I found out about the Doe in you, I asked myself, why a Doe. I mean your personality is more like a wolf. Or a raven. But the fact that you a managed to transform yourself into a Doe could help your friend.... she'll hunt horcruxes."

„Shit. Sorry."

„No it is like it is.... look, you had a visitor last night, right!"

„Yes. It was a man with blond hair. But it was not Mr Malfoy. He said I could have a place in the dark lords rows. But I told him, that I have to finish my school. I'm too young. I'm only 16...."

„I know. But that man was Yaxley. And he will come again. The dark lord had decided to recrute 16years old pure bloods."

„For Salazars Sake... that would be mean... Hermione is in danger if I don't..." I stroke my hairs back and he nodded.

„If you avoid the offer to follow the dark lord, and if he finds out, that Hermione's like a sister to you. He'll kill you both."

„That would be mean.... I'm a blood traitor."

„Yes..."

I stood up and let Arya inside who laid infront of my window.

„Ms Swan..."

„What can I do, to protect her?"

„You have to kill. The dark lord will only believe, when you are willing to kill some one you deeply love."

„No! I will not kill Arya!" I raised my voice and he said smiling: „I'm still your teacher in occlumence, Ms Swan..."

I stroke Arya, gave her some water and thought about his words.

„That's a stupid idea. Excuse me, Professor... but.... I have no choice..... When I avoid it, he'll find out, that Hermione is my best friend and yes maybe I am skilled in occlumence. But if he'll kill her... I would try to kill him, but I would never reach him....." I was more talking to myself than to him.

„Muriel.... I know that you are afraid, but..."

„I'll do it. I love Hermione like I do love Arya.... they're my family. And familymemebers should... no... must protect each other."

 

————————————————————

 

„Severus, I thought you wouldn't come."

said the cold voice of Voldemort and I saw the Malfoys, looking down at the table, or staring at the wall.

„I'm sorry My Lord for being late, but. I brought someone with me."

Snape stepped aside and that snakelike face was looking in amusement at me.

„And... who is this?" he asked and Snape said: „This is Muriel Swan, my Lord. She changed her mind and will follow you."

Mrs Malfoy was the first who was staring at me, but I avoided her glance and stared in those red snakelike eyes.

„Come..." he commanded me and I stepped forwards.

„Why did you change your mind? Yaxley told me about a stupid pure blood who avoided his offer... so, why are you here now?!"

I felt his presence in my mind. It was cold and darker than everything Snape had let me feel.

„Well... Snape didn't ask me in the presence of a woman I wanted to fuck."

To my surprise he laughed. It was a horrible laughter, but he nodded and a cold voice behind me whispered: „What is she willing to do for us?" and Hands touched me. It was a woman and she leaned against me and smelled at me. She gave me a shiver, but I stood still and said: „I could kiss you, what about that?!"

She laughed behind me and almost rouched ny breasts. „She knows how to play, my Lord..."

„Bellatrix.... don't eat her up infront of us all. But to answer your question, Bella. She killed her beloved snake.... with a dagger. Slowly..."

„I like that...." she whispered in my ear and I nearly leaned back against her body.

„What do you think about mudbloods?" he asked and I said: „I like to vomit straight in their faces.... I would never let a mudblood touch my body. Or my clothes... their are disgusting like weak muggles...“ 

He smirked and commanded my left arm.

The Woman behind me, Bellatrix, touched my wrist and pushed my arm forward, and whispered in my ear: „If you will not scream like a weak baby.... I'm going to eat you out, my sweetheart...." and she kissed my neck.

I catched Snapes glance and controlled myself, while Voldemort pushed his wand in my skin, and I didn't scream. Not yet. Not infront of her. Not infront of them. The pain was deep and terrible. I could feel the dark magic inside my vains and I left the dining room with Bellatrix....

 

At Bellas wish I moved in a few days later and when I left the Bathroom at midnight I ran into Mrs Malfoy.

„Mrs Mal-"

„Don't even think about to speak to me, you stupid girl. You have no right to let my name slip over your tongue. I really hope, that you're happy now. You throw away your life. Go back and fuck my sister...."

Without another word she left me and I saw Draco in his door and walked to him. He closed the door behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He cried and I held him tight....

„I'm so sorry...."

„I know..." he whispered back and asked me what happened last night.

„We found him. Somebody is at our side too.... somebody, it wasn't Sna-"

„Don't. When you left with the others, he cast a curse. On our names are tabus. Altough at those names. You know whom I'm talking about...."

„Let me say it this way... the red Snitch, if I am the green Snitch..."

Draco nodded and I sighed.

„He dosn't trust anyone, so he cast that curse... if some one is calling our names, or those names, he will hear, what we are talking about...." he explained and I nodded and kept talking: „Person X told me I should kill the white flock beside the red Snitch.... but it wasn't our... cauldron." I said and he understood that I'm talking about Hedwig and Snape.

„The cauldron killed the white flock...." I said.

„So they're save....?"

„For now." I said and realized that his mother warned me not call her by her name....

„So... someone else is helping us...." he said and I agreed.

„Are you really sleeping with my aunt?!"

„Do I have another choice?! It's nothing emotional. It's just sex.... and this fucking thing hurts..." I said and touched my left arm.

„If I wouldn't fuck her, she would ask too much..." I said and he nodded.

„Yes.... true..."

„But.... it's somewhere.... a way to forget. For an our or two...."

We felt in silence and were just hugging and holding each other.

„Promise me something...."

„Survive...." he finished my request....


	2. Dark and Cold

„I would like to speak to him...." I said to Bellatrix a few weeks later. She was standing in the doorframe and looked at me.

„Give me a reason, my little sweetheart...."

I stepped closer, pushed her against the doorframe and pushed her my knee roughly between her legs.

She gasped out loud and I hissed at her lips: „I would like to talk to him, Bella..."

„Let her in!" the cold voice said and Bellatrix nodded and I stepped back and inside the Salon, where I’d celebrated Dracos Birthday two months ago.

„What is it?" he asked me and I said: „I want to leave for a while. I want to have some fun with other women. And I want to search the little mudblood and her filthy little friends."

 

„Maybe she is lying My Lord.... I don't like her... she killed someone like me...." Nagini hissed and I hissed back, for the first time: „I know that you don't like me my sweet darling.... I killed my snake, because she disturbed me once.... I warned her, but she didn't listen to me.... so whether you accept me or not. I don't care about your opinion...."

 

Voldemort was looking at me and said: „You may go. You will be return in three days, otherwise... well I think you know that."

I nodded and left the house.... at the gate stood a masked death eater and pulled me behind one of the hedges.

„For Salazars Sake. Let go of me!"

„Quiet.... take this...." he gave me an old handmirror. „I stole it from the Phoenix... it's a portkey.... it will bring you back in two days.... be careful...."

„Who‘s the Phoenix?“

“Doesn‘t matter.“ he said, I nodded and took the mirror....

 

 

 

„RON!!! Ron please....!"

Harry left the tent behind his best friend and told her to stay, before he disapparated.

Hermione shouted behind them and was crying...

I watched her from behind a few trees and when I was sure, that she was alone , I stepped out of my hiding place.

„Who's there?!" Hermione asked and pointed her wand at me.

„Oh...." she said and looked at me. „Are you hungry? I... maybe I have some bred.... I-I don't know what you like to eat..."

I looked straight at her and knew that we don't have much time.... I turned around and looked back at her.

„What?! Do you want to show me something?" she asked and followed me.

As soon as we were safe, I turned around and transformed myself back into my human form.

„Mur-"

I pushed her immediately against a tree and shut her mouth with my hand. „Don't say my name. And be quiet...."

She nodded and I released her mouth. And pointed at her tent.

„Death eaters?"

„Yes.... they followed you..." I said and explained: „Of our names are curses... You said his name.... your friends name I mean. That's how they found you..."

„How did you find me?" she asked and I whispered back: „There are more like me.... listen.... we have a plan...."

The death eater left and we went back to the tent and I told her everything.

„Mu.... Sorry.... I mean... that's horrible. My sister.... a death eater and a doe.... I mean... a Doe?!"

„Long story...." I said and we sat down.

„How are you?" she asked after a while and took my hands.

„Well... Mama Bear hates me.... but my Baby is safe...."

„Where is she?" Hermione asked and I smirked and said: „There's no safer place...."

“Like Hogwarts...“ she smiled and asked:„How did you get her there?" she sighed and I said: „The Cauldron."

She was thinking and laughing, and told me, that that was one of my best ideas.

„We can win, can't we?"

„I really hope that.... he's strong and powerfull. Some of his followers changed sides, because they're so afraid of him, that they would die on his hand, than at the battlefield.... listen...."

There was a noise between the trees and I said: „Do not say my Name...."

„Mu....?!" Harry nearly asked me and I disapparated immediately....

 

————————————————————

 

Her screamings were horrible, but I couldn't do anything to help her. I stood there in the corner behind Mrs Malfoy two weeks later and watched how my sister gets tortured.

„I really hope, that you're happy now..." Mrs Malfoy whispered after Bellatrix was done with Hermione but I didn't answer her. I didn't even look at her....

Mrs Malfoy was the first who saw Dobby and there were more than me who did react: Bellatrix fell asleep, Mr Malfoy fell unconscious, Hermione ran to her friends and they disapparated. Mrs Malfoy pointed her wand at me.

„Mom no...." but the non-verbal spell hits me very hard, I saw green light, and I hit the door, and woke up...

 

————————————————————

 

It was one of those dreams I've had a few years now. I stood up and made a new line on the wall with a stone...

“Arya... Potions... my Books... my Broom... Malfoy... Arya... Hermione... my Broom... Quidditch....“ I whispered at the wall...

Four years.... six years I was in Azkaban now....

A Dementor passed my cell, looked at me and threw the Daily Prophet in my direction.

I catched it and read it:

 

„The Marriage between Narcissa Black and Hermione Jean Granger was a big surprise for all in the Ministry but Hermione Granger asked Narcissa Black in the middle of the atrium and the woman, once called Ice-Queen, took the request...."

 

 

„Shit Granger.... what have you done...?!" I asked myself and threw the paper away. I knew what she did with a request like this in the middle of the ministry. I also knew that something will happen to them....

I was stupid, not to tell her the truth, and maybe I never get the chance to regret so many things....

The Dementor came back only after a few minutes and I picked up the prophet and hand it over to him, while the screaming around me get worse like on so many days...

That night was the worst night of all in those years... I sat at the wall in my cell and closed my eyes... focused on some books I've read.... Potions.... Everything... I didn't want to let the screamings make me loose my mind....

It was cold that night... someone tried to escape and a Dementor kissed a woman right infront of my cell. I didn‘t look. But I felt it... it was so cold...

 

'Arya.... Malfoy.... Potions.... My Broom... Quidditch.... My Snitch... Arya....' I thought and fell asleep...


	3. Promisses and a Doe

‚Maybe I should die instead of falling in love again.... stupid! I am so damn stupid!!!' she thought while she walked through diagon alley two years after she moved out.

'I had my second divorce. The second, for Salazars Sake....! I lost everything... again.... what did she thought?! Did she thought about that anyway?!

She had should knew it better.... she lost her.... Hermione broke her damn promise.... and Narcissa told her, that she demanded honesty....

That was it.... never again.... no love... no feelings.... no more heartbreakings....

She remembered how she asked Hermione to be honest with her... to be always honest with her... was it too much?!

'Is it too much, to ask for honesty??!' she thought and put on her hood when the rain started... she was happy with a woman that was so much younger than herself.... Hermione had show her muggle things... and she did listen to her... she loved her....

'Did I? Did I really loved her?! She hadn't let me a choice.... what had I should do?! Avoid the request?! In the middle of the damn ministry?! Of course not!'

Three years.... they were dating and toghether for three years... they were married for one year...

'Stupid little mud.... muggleborn! You throw away FOUR Years!!!' she shouted in her own mind.

She betrayed her.... in their bed... with a fucking weasley!

'Why didn't you only couldn't fuck yourself you silly woman?!' because that was what she thought.... she remembered that night like it was yesterday... but it is two years ago... two years she avoided Hermiones letters... burned them...

A few months ago she stood infront of Narcissas door and since that day she demanded her house elf not open the door for that mud.... muggleborn...

She was torn from her thoughts when she was jostled...

 

„Sorry...." a hooded figure said and walked straight through the rain.

Narcissa didn't saw a face, but she saw something else: the tail of a yellow big snake.... And she does only know one person with that voice who can walk that fast with a snake like that around her shoulders...

'Could it be...?' Narcissa thougt and tried to run after that woman, but the alley was too full of people and she lost her.... again...

 

 

„Why you are running that fast?" Arya hissed in my ear and I stroke away some tears and hissed back: „Because of that woman I saw... I hope she didn't saw me...."

„Who?"

„Mrs Granger-Black... you know her better as Malfoy..."

„That woman who was afraid of me?!"

„Yes..." I hissed and disapparated with Arya...

 

————————————————————

 

Two Weeks later I went out for a walk and I found her

„Mrs Granger-Black....?" I asked her but she was deeply asleep and in her hand she held an emty bottle of whiskey.

„Shit...." I said and touched her cheek, but she didn't woke up.

„I'm really sorry about that..." I whispered and looked in her mind, to find out, where she's living at the moment and than I took the empty bottle away from her, took her arm and turned my back at her and transformed myself into my animagus.It was long ago that I did it, but it still worked and I left the forest....

 

———————————————————

 

Narcissa woke up and realized that her body was moving, but she didn't walk... she opened her eyes and looked down at furr and the legs of an animal.... but she was too drunk to realized what that animal was and she vomited over the back of that animal.

„Sorry...." she murmured and laid down her head between the brown shoulders and fell back asleep.....

 

———————————————————

 

I felt that she woke up and I ignored the contents on my leg and the disgusting smell....

Out of the forest I transformed myself back and apparated with her to her place and knocked at the front door.

A little house elf opened the door and I said: „Where's her room? Please show it to me.... I'm here to help."

The house elf opened the door and said: „The bedroom of Cubys Miss is upstairs... the third room...."

I nodded and carried her in her room and laid her down on her bed.

„Cuby...? I know, I'm not your Miss, but do you know where she has some potions? I‘m sure she has some... please, I need them..."

The house elf looked at me for a moment, and disapparated. She came back a few minutes later and show me some flasks.

I took off her shoes and looked at the potions. I picked one and pointed my wand at a goblet, filled it with water and the potion and looked at the house elf.

„Cuby will give Miss that."

„I thank you... please don't tell her, that I brought her here. She... she wouldn't drink it, when she knows it..."

„Cuby will not tell her Miss..."

I smiled at her and left the house and disapparated back home....

 

———————————————————

 

Narcissa woke up the next morning and her house elf gave her the goblet with the potion.

„Cuby brought water...."

„Thanks...." Narcissa said tired and drank it...

'How did I came home?! Did I really laid on the back of an animal?! No that couldn't be...' Narcissa thought and realized that there was something in her water.

„Cuby... who brought me back home last night? Cuby, I'm not angry with you.... Just tell me, who it was..."

Cuby looked down on the floor and said: „Miss.... Cuby said.... she... she wouldn't tell Miss..."

„Okay.... than answer me an other question, please.... someone brought me home and gave me a potion. Is that right?"

„Y-yes... Cuby was bad.... Cuby feel sorry..."

„No... no..." Narcissa took her elfes head between her hands and said: „I thank you Cuby.... Now, please make me some breakfast."

Cuby nodded and disappear.

'Maybe I only imaginated that animal.... did Muriel brought me home...?! No absolutely not. She doesn't even know where I'm living.... I only saw her in Diagon Alley for sure....'

 

A few hours later while she was reading a book, an owl disturbed her. She looked at the bird who tapped against her window, and she realized, that it was a post owl from Diagon Alley. Their birds looked all a little.... starving.

But she never gets any letters.... she stood up and opened the window, took the letter and fed the owl with some bred.

The handwriting on that letter was absolutely perfect. Like somebody spent hours to write down every single Letter...

 

„To Mrs Granger Black"

 

She read, raised an eyebrow and opened the letter....


	4. Letters and the second meeting

„Dear Mrs Granger-Black,

 

I'm fully aware that I am certainly the last person in the world to be expected to receive a letter.

But... I'm not sure whether you'll read this or sent it straight back to me...

My only request is: talking.

 

Maybe my expectations are too high, and my hope's just a silly dream, but there's so much, I would like to talk about with you. And I really thought very long about writing to you.

 

Mrs Granger-Black, when we met first, we were talking about potions, and you asked me, why I do love them so much, and we were interrupted by my snake Arya, do you remember her?

The moment I talked to her in parseltongue, I was unaware of your hatred of that language, and I swear, I knew nothing about that.

Otherwise I wouldn't have spoken in parseltongue with her infront of you. I am really sorry about that. But there's much more, I am sorry about...

 

Draco, for example. I'm so sorry to hear about his death, and if I could I would have been at his funeral.

 

But maybe your hatred isn't anymore only because of the snakes-language. I'm sure you hated me from the moment I took the dark mark.

I didn't have had a choice...

People always say, that we always have a choice, but what if your best friend... almost your sister is in danger, and you can only help her.... save her... that's the hardest decision of your life hits .... I know, that's no excuse for what I did....

 

 

with kind regards

 

 

-Muriel Swan."

 

 

———————————

 

„Dear Ms Swan,

 

I thought about long enough to reply your letter, and my answer to your request was 'No' at first... but than I thought about it a second time, and my answer is: Yes...

 

The war has been over for six years and I was a little surprised when I saw you three months ago in Diagon Alley. Yes, I recognized you. I've only met one person who can walk that fast with a big yellow snake, around her neck... Tiger Python, right?

 

Ms Swan... I have a condition... I will not change my mind about my answer on your request... but my request is: be honest with me....

 

And you can certainly imagine that I have many questions. And I hope I don't have to ask them...

 

 

with kind regards

 

-N. Black."

 

————————————

 

„Dear Ms Black,

 

I think I know exactly what you want to ask me. And I'll tell you everything you want know...

 

If it isn't too much ... I would preffer a personal talk. No letters....

 

-M. Swan..."

 

————————————————

 

Three Weeks passed without hearing anything from her. And the moment I left the bookshop I was working in, I thought about to write her a letter, but I closed the door behind me and looked straight in deep brown eyes across the street. She nodded slowly at me and I crossed the street.

„Ms Black... it's nice to see you..."

„It's nice you don't run away from me again, Ms Swan..." she said and I remembered that day and had to smirk when I read about that in her letter.

 

„May I?" she offered me her arm and I touched it, without touching her skin and we disapparated.

We landed on a hill and between us stood an old boot.

„That's a portkey, Ms Swan and you have half an hour to explain yourself to me. And if I'm sure that you don't tell me everything or lying to me, I will take that port key by myself to get back home. That's my condition."

„Agreed." I said and waisted no time: „At first... I didn't killed my snake. I never could do that. I made that decision after Professor Snape talked to me, and told me about his own mission: destroying Voldemort. He told me about a few other death eaters who were standing on both sides, and he also told me that Hermione will be in danger if Voldemort or another deather will find out, that she's like a sister to me... or was, I didn't talk to her since six years. I've only read about your wedding with her. But after you sign your letters with Black, and after I couldn't see a wedding ring on your finger, I think I shouldn't congratulate you... but to go back to the war... I only wanted to be her alive. So I killed an old and strange snake, I increased my skills at occlumence at let Voldemort see, what he needed to see... I also informed Hermione about that tabu, Draco warned me. Yes you warned me before, but I didn't got it at that moment. I thought you only loathed me. Rightly....

Twenty death eaters changed sides during the battle... and... Those twenty who were double agents....

I'm sorry that I killed your sister. Yes, that was me... I also protected you from those dementors. My patronus is a giant spider....

And if you don't believe me... maybe Hermione told you about a Doe who leaded her away from her tent in the forest of dean?"

She nodded.

„That was me. My animagus is a Doe. I brought you home three months ago, and you passed over my right front leg..."

„Why now? Why didn't you contact me earlier?" she asked after a while and I said: „I spent the last five and a half years in Azkaban."

 

———————————————————

 

Narcissa listened closely to that young woman in front of her and scrutinzed her.

'She stood there and tell me everything... she had opened her mind from the first second, she had started.... She's telling me the truth, but she is still hiding something... something she wouldn't talk about...' Narcissa thought and hold back some tears. She missed her... she remember their first meeting as it was yesterday.... 'How can someone stood there, told about being in Azkaban and be so.... normal?!'

 

—————————————————————

 

„Why a doe?" she asked me and her tone was more soft than before and I asked: „Look at me and tell me what you think, when you imagine me as an animagus?"

„I don't know you well enough to say that so easily.... but maybe a wolf. I don't know, but that would be my first thought..."

„There you go. When I read about the spell for the animagus, I wanted an animal where you do not immediately think of me."

She nodded and the portkey started to glow a little. We looked at each other, I bow slightly infront of her and disapparated....

 

—————————————————————

A week later I opened the window for a beautiful white owl and took a letter from her and offered her some water and bredcrumbs. I recognized that handwriting and bit my lower lip, before I opened it and read it:

 

 

„Dear Ms Swan,

 

please excuse me my late reply. Again...

I was thinking about our talk and I have to confess, that some things you told me did horrified me a little....

 

I have absolutely no Idea what you've been through and demanded from you to open yourself to me.

 

I really have to apologize my mistrust...

I would be delighted if you would like to go to lunch with me.

I can order a private room so we can talk, without a stupid portkey. That was not fair from me....

 

My owl will await until you decited wheter to answer me, or sent her back without a reply....

 

Yours

 

-N. Black..."

 

——————————————

 

„Saturday, 1pm?"

 

——————————————

„I'll send my house elf for picking you up..."


	5. Someone to talk to

„What do you mean, she is not at home?" Narcissa asked her house elf, when she came to the restaurant without Muriel.

„Cuby does not know.... Cuby knocked many times and than she apparated into the house... but there was only a big snake.... Cuby thought that snake wanted to eat Cuby."

„Find her." Narcissa demanded and disapparated after her house elf.

She asked in the bookshop Muriel was working, but they told her, that Muriel doesn't work at weekends....

 

————————————————————

 

I was sitting in a forest and had no idea where I was .... I remembered a bar and that there were women ... I had drunk a lot ... a lot ... too much ... tried to forget it.... before I was unconscious and darkness enveloped me I heard a voice...

 

„Swan...."

 

————————————————————

 

Narcissa found Muriel after two hours and brought her at her home and laid her down in her bed... she tried to look in Muriels mind, but she had have drunk too much alcohol...

„Cuby!"

Her house elf appeared and she demanded her to bring her some potions and when Cuny was back, Narcissa picked a few vials, and pushed Muriels jaw apart and dripped a few potions in Muriels mouth, while she held up the head of the young woman.

„Cuby, could you please make some tea?"

Her house elf bowed and disappeared....

 

————————————————————

 

When I woke up, I looked directly in two big green eyes.

„Miss is awake..."

„Cuby...?!" I asked and the house elf nodded.

„Yes. Miss is at Miss Blacks home. Miss has slept two days and Cuby has come, to take Miss downstairs. Miss Black said, Miss has to eat something..."

I wrapped myself into the blanket and followed Cuby downstairs.

 

'What am I doing here?! I could just leave... without any notice..'

 

„I would notice." a soft voice said and I looked at her.

„Yes, I was connected with your mind the last two days.... to watch whether you're alive or thinking about leaving my house....."

We looked at each other a few seconds and I sighed: „Sorry..."

She shook her head and lead me in a dining room...

„When Cuby came to the restaurant without you, I was worried. That's why we searched you.... and that day, we were talking, I knew that you didn't lied to me... but I saw that there's still something you were hiding from me.... I listened to your story and... I was glad you told me everything you wanted to tell me."

she said, while I ate some meat and potatoes...

 

„What happened to you Ms Black?" I asked after a few moments and she sighed, before she said: „Too much.... but it's only fair that you know my part of the story.... You were right, I really hate parseltongue, becauso of Voldemort. I was afraid of him. I was really afraid of that man. That wizard... that..."

„Thing?"

„Yes..." she said laughing and continued: „You know... when I met you I saw that you were different than Draco's fellow students. You were more the quiet one.... You started a conversation and I was facilitated that there was someone I can talk about potions. And not only about Quidditch.... there's nothing I can say against Quidditch. I loved it. But sometimes it is good to talk about something else."

„I know what you mean..." I said and drank my tea, Cuby brought us.

„And than you took that stupid dark mark, and I thought I was totally wrong about you. And than you slept with my so-called-sister. I know you hadn't have a choice. I know, you don't need to apologize...

My sister died years ago. And that woman you killed, tried to kill me. My sister wouldn't had ever tried to hurt me..."

„Ms Black... may I ask you what..." I hesitated and she smiled weakly: „Draco died a few days after the war. He lost his girlfriend, his prat of a father, and.... well... his sister. His girlfriend was pregnant and he hadn't been able to handle it. And there was nothing I could do about his mourning..."

„His... Sister?! I didn't know, that you have had a daughter..."

„I hadn't have a daughter. His sister was like your sister. She was his best friend."

„I'm really sorry about that, Ms Black.... do you mind if I ask you another question?"

„Ms Swan, I prefer that you are asking instead of eat up your tongue."

I grinned sligthly and asked: „Ms Black... two Years... or nearly three.... I was aloud to read one daily prophet in a year and I read about your second wedding...."

„I don't want to talk about that.... not today. I promise that I'll tell you...."

We drank our tea in silence and after the tea I stood up. „I have to leave, Ms Black..."

She nodded and asked: „Let's try to get to meet for lunch Saturday again?"

„Okay..." I said and left. A day later there was a knock at my door...

 

————————————————————

 

Narcissa had decided to go to Muriel the next day, because she thought, if she's waiting until saturday, she gave Muriel the chance to drink too much again...

 

————————————————————

„Ms Black...?"

„May I...?" she askey and I stepped aside to let her in.

„I know why you wrote to me. It wasn't only because you wanted to talk.... every death eater came to me with that request. But... I can't do it.... Yes, I've done it before, but.... I can't..."

„Than... why did you come?" I asked and sat opposite her.

„Ms Black.... you said by yourself, I would only be fair, if you tell me everything." I said.

She looked at me and said: „You asked me about my marriage with Granger... well Ginny Weasley happened.... It was only nearly a year after our wedding when I came home from work. I was earlier that day than usual, so I thought I could surprise her. When I arrived at home, I heard moanings out of our bedroom and I thought she is doing it by herself, too impatient for waiting of me. But.... I entered the bedroom and found that Weasley Woman underneath my wife."

 

'Oh fuck....' I thought and asked: „I guess you two faught?!"

„No. I took of my wedding ring, threw it beside Weasley and left.... she doesn't even search for me and I'm not quiet sure, that she really wanted that marriage..."

„Ms Black..." I cleared my throat: „Maybe I'll cross a line, but.... when I read about the proposal of marriage in the middle of the atrium, I wasn't sure about what Hermione did.... I mean your family is very old and it would have been really embarrasing if you hadn't accepted."

—————————————————

'How dare you....' Narcissa thought 'you can't just sit there in this mess of a skirt and say actually what I thought about that marriage.... about that proposal lf marriage...!'

 

—————————————————

 

„It seemed that you are right with that..." she said and looked at my left arm.

„Give me some time... to think about that." she said after a time of silence. I nodded and she left my house....


	6. Be there

D„Are you prefer sitting by yourself, or do you mind, if I spent lunch with you?" Ms Black asked me a few days later and I invited her to sit down. It was my lunch time, and I sat in a small cafè and had only a salat. „How are you Ms Black?"

„I had a hard day at work, but now I am free for the rest of the day...." she said an I asked her, what she' working. „At the ministry... I'm working for the department of secrurity and laws of house elfs."

„You?! I mean... your family is not really..."

„Ms Swan, I know exactly what you mean. But I never agreed with my so-called-sister, or that prat of my exhusband. I was always friendly to Dobby. You saw how I spoke with Cuby. That's normal for me. I hated always, how some Witches and Wizards talk to a house elf."

She explained me, that the law has changed over the years, and that a house elf have to eat, sleep and the owner is not allowed to punish them without a real reason. When they are damaging something or stealing...

We left the cafè toghether and we were walking through a near park. „Where did you hide Arya, by the way? I mean you told me, that you did not kill her, and I saw her when you were running away from me."

„I wasn't running away from you.... I was...."

„Avoiding me, because you couldn't know how I would react, when I see you." she finished my sentence and I nodded: „Yes... sorry about that... but to answer your question... I hid her at Hogwarts. I knew that this was the only place, where she can be safe.... Snape took her with him, when he went back as new headmaster."

In silent agreement we walked to her house what was hidden between two muggle-houses.

„Do you know, what's funny?" I asked and looked at Number 12, between Number 11 and 13. „Your family." „Excuse me?!" „Toujours pur, isn't it? But than... living between muggles. In the middle of a mugglestreet." I said and looked at Ms Black.

'Salazars fucking Slytherin, she's right...' Narcissa thought, and laughed.... It was good to see her laughing, but somewhere I know, that she was hiding something, too. „Ms Swan... do you mind and come inside for a cup of tea?" she asked me and besides Arya I hadn't any reasons to go home. At home I would be lonely. As always. And maybe she had the same problem. Maybe she just doesn't want to be alone...

„It would be a pleassure, Ms Black." I said and she led the magical hidden house appear and we entered it. „Look who's back with a pure blood...." a Portrait said when we passed it and Ms Black whispered: „Ignore them...." and led me in a library. „Who was that?"

„My father." she said and closed the door. She ordered Cuby to bring us tea, while I stroke over the books. „Let me guess... you two really like each other?" I asked sarcastically and she smiled weakly. „Let me say it this way... he shouted at me a whole week, because I decided to play Quidditch at school." „Nice.... your books are awesome... you know that?" She laughed and called me: „Bookworm..." „Maybe... but the difference between my affection for books and those of Hermione were.... that I have read not only school books..." I said and pulled out a very old book....

After a while I realized that we were both just sitting there, nipping tea and prentend reading. None of us said a single word. Now and then I looked at her, but there wasn't any emptions on her face. There was only her perfect, ice-cold-mask...

After we had dinner in silence she wished me a good night and closed her bedroom door behind her. ‚Does she even care if I would just leaving?' I thought.

The evening has changed completely. At first we were talking and almost laughing, but than, we stopped talking about the past and felt in silence. It was an annoying silence. I almost decided to leave when I heard sobbing out of her bedroom and I looked down at the floo powder in my hand.

'She was there for me, when I was drunk... she listened to me.... I can't leave her alone....' I thought and put the floo powder back into the plant pot, looked up the staircase.

———————————————————

Narcissa was alone... again.... alone in the darkness.... she knew that Muriel would just leaving and she couldn't blame her... why should she staying?! Narcissa didn't say a word to her, since they started reading.... or... pretend so.... she heard footsteps.... and hold on her breath... the door was opened and closed behind someone. Her hand glided underneath her pillow and grapped a dagger....

———————————————————

I closed the door as quiet as possible, pulled off my shoes, searched the bed in the darkness and laid down beside her....

———————————————————

Narcissa released the dagger and turned around ... she searched for the body next to her and stopped when she touched the fabric of a shirt ...

"What on Merlin's wizarding earth ...?", She thought, thinking about talking to Muriel, but she just fell asleep.

 

The next morning, she woke up, but did not open her eyes. There was still the young witch beside her, she heard her deep breathing. "Legilimence ...", Narcissa whispered, looking into the most devastated mind she could have imagined ... there was so much darkness ... sadness .... pain ... she went down very carefully and found a Woman in a cell ... it was a dark, cold cell ... she leaned against a wall and had closed her eyes ... Narcissa looked more closely and realized that she had written with a stone on the wall, suspected there .... there were essays.... Recipes and explanations for herbology.... potions .... and a name cross the scriptures: Arya ...

It was amazing how deep her love was for this snake .... She went deeper and found a screaming woman ... she was alone in a much darker cell, screamed, cried and was in pain ...

Narcissa left Muriel's mind and covered her own mouth to cry in silence...

 

———————————————————

 

I woke up when I felt another mind in my head, but I knew it was Ms Black and I decided that she had the right to do that...

I opened my eyes and looked at her... she was crying... again...

I took one of her hands and hold her without saying something.... she looked through tears at me, tried to say something, but there were too much tears. I closed the distance and pulled her softly in an embrance....

'Finally.... finally somebody doesn't ask....' Narcissa thought and cried at Muriel's chest.... Muriel did not move ... she did not say anything ... she did not laugh too.... She was just there....

 

———————————————————

 

It was nearly 7 am when I woke up again. My arms were around Ms Blacks body and she was sleeping deeply. As careful as possible I let go of her and stood up. „Swan..." I turned around and looked at her and said: „I have to go to work...."

„Yes... of course..." she said and I sat back beside her and took her hand.

„Stay at home today... rest..." She nodded and laid back down and I covered her body with the blanket....

 

„Ms Swan? Where are you with your thoughts today?" the owner of the book shop asked and I said: „Excuse me Sir, I feel not well today."

„Understandable.... today, six years ago Draco Malfoy died, and I heard that he was your best friend, wasn't he?"

'Shit!' I thought and felt bad, that I left Ms Black. „Yes that's right... Sir, may I go for today? You know, I never ask for such things, but, he was nearly my brother...." He went pale and said: „Of course... of course.... take your time... if you need three days or two weeks,... that's fine..."

 

„Where is she?!" I asked Cuby as soon as I landed in the fireplace. „Cuby don't know what to do.... Miss locked herself in the bathroom.... three hours ago...." „Where!" I yelled at the house elf and she pointed upstairs. I took two stairs at once and found the locked bathroom.

„Ms Black....? Ms Black it's me.... may I come in...?" I could hear her sobbing and tried it again: „Ms Black.... Narcissa.... please, don't lock yourself away.... I can be there for you...."

 

————————————————————

 

Narcissa sat on the floor of her bathroom and heard Muriel yelling at Cuby.... 'What is she doing here...?' she thought and heard Muriel running upstairs... she saw her shadow underneath the door and listened to her.... but she could not move....

'I'm alone.... I always was alone....'

 

I pulled out my wand and stopped by Cuby, "Miss, do not conjure up that door ... Miss ..." She stopped mid-sentence as the door opened.

"Narc ... Ms Black ..." I said, looking at her. "Come on ..." I said softly and took her hand and led her into her bedroom. I gently pushed her into her bed and sat next to her, squeezing her hand. She did not stop crying, and I lay down again and pulled her into a hug as I had done last night ....

 

—————————————————————

 

Narcissa held Muriel's blouse tightly in her fists and cried ... she felt that Muriel was also crying for her best friend ... she was like a sister to her son .... and she was there ... Narcissa sensed that Muriel quietly cried and was somehow grateful that this young witch was not crying out loud ...

'Why is she interested in my fucking weakness?' Narcissa thought....

 

——————————————————

 

„Miss had called Cuby..." I heard Cubys voice but before I could open my eyes, I heard Ms Black quietly saying: „Could you make some dinner? Also for her..." „Cuby will do that...." I heard her and opened my eyes. „Good evening, Ms Swan...."

„How are you....?" I asked carefully and she smiled weakly and said: „I wasn't alone.... this time...."

„I didn't know that it was today.... Mr Flourish told me and I left immediately..." Her eyes widened and she asked: „You.... you left your work.... f-for.... me...? Why...?!"

„Because he was my best friend.... and I was a long time alone.... Maybe I don't know how exactly you feel....but, you can be there for someone who is sad without asking silly questions who are only hurting..." She took my hand and nodded: „Thank you.... Muriel." It was strange to hear my first name out of her mouth, but she had must be thought the same, because there was a slight blush on her cheeks. „But.... before I let you sit at my table.... Ms Swan.... you should take a shower...." I leaned in and whispered in her ear: „You too. Narcissa...."

'Is she really teasing me?!' Narcissa thought but smiled....

 

We weren't talking that much for nearly four days, but she gave me a spare room and I was crying in my pillow every night before I fell asleep. It was my fith night when I dreamed of Azkaban and woke up screaming and breathing heavily. Trembling and covered in sweat. The door to my room opened and I looked at Narcissa. She stood there and looked at me. She closed the door and came to me. She sat down beside me and reached out for my face.

„It's alright.... Muriel..." she hold my cheek, but I couldn't calm down, so she climbed into the bed and now it was me, who burried the face in her chest....

„I'm here...." I heard her voice in my ear and I calmed down a bit...

„There was this boy...." she began „17 years old and asked me, to destroy the dark mark on his arm. I did so.... but.... he died. He was the first who died, after I tried to destroye that bloody thing.... 17.... Draco died in my arms too. And he was also 17...." she said and I looked up at her. „I know that you're trying to hide tears and pain and.... angst. I know that, Ms S.... Muriel.... and it's understandable.... but I learned something from a young witch, who came to me, when nobody else does.... you are not alone...."

„I-I know...." I whispered and stroke over scars at her hand. „We all have our secrets..." she said and I closed my eyes. „Do it...."

„Sure....?"

„I don't want to tell you, and we are both skilled in occlumency. So yes... I am sure...."

„Let's do this toghether...."

Narcissa placed a hand on Muriel's cheek, touched her forehead at Muriel's and closed her eyes...

„Legilimens...." they whispered toghether...

She saw her talk with Snape... she saw how Muriel killed that other snake, and even that was heartbreaking for her.... she saw how Muriel visited Hermione in that forrest, how she talked with death eaters.... Muriel closed that part of her mind, where she slept with Bellatrix and Narcissa was very grateful for that....

„I found Arya in an empty house.... after my parents died.... and I ran away..." Muriel said and Narcissa answered: „Don't blame yourself for that what happened with Bella..."

„Take that memory from me.... please..." Narcissa did so and looked deeper....

„Don't hide this from me...." Narcissa said „It's a conversation between Arya and me... in Parseltongue..." I said softly and she looked in an other part of my mind...

„Muriel...."

„No.... please... that's Azkaban.... I-I'm afraid of those memories...."

Narcissa glidded out of Muriels mind and looked at her....

„Sorry..." I said, but she stroke away a single tear from my cheek and said: „Don't you dare to apologize... You were there for me..... you cared about me.... let it happen, that someone is there for you.... you know... I never hated you. I was only afraid...." she sighed „Voldemort came in our house... in our home... and he said, that if he released Lucius out of Azkaban, he take the Manor as head quarter. And if I had have said 'No' I wouldn't be sitting here on your bed, and I think you can imagine that. He was cruel. And he doesn't trust anyone. He was in your room as often, as he could.... I often thought he sleep with my sister, but I wasn't sure about that.... he lived there... he killed muggleborns in the salon.... it was horrible.... There was so much blood, pain, angst..."

„Why was he in my room?"

„He was sure you were hiding something from him, but Snape taught you very well in Occlumency."

"It was hard ..." I confessed and she nodded. "Yeah ... I know .... try to sleep now, I'm in the room on the other side of the hall ... okay?"

"Yes ...." I said, she squeezed my hand and left ...

'Fool! You can not leave her alone!‘

Narcissa thought, and was on her way back to Muriel's room when the young woman stood in the middle of the hall, wrapped in her blanket ....

 

We stared at each other and before I could say anything she turned back to her bedroom and left her door open. She always closed her door. As I did. I followed her and closed the door behind me and lay down next to her. "Could you ... would you mind if ... I - I mean the candle ..."

"Oh yes ... yes of course ..." she said and a few candles came on. „I... I can't sleep when...."

„I understand.... I couldn't sleep in dark either, for a long time." she said and she whispered: „I thank you so much...." „Not for that... you were there for me.... and you be there for me...."

 

————————————————————

 

I went back home the next day, after I said her, that I will come back...

„How long will you be away?"

„I don't know my sweetheart..." I hissed in parseltongue and Arya watched as I grabbed some things.

„I know that I'm not at home that much, darling.... but... she needs me.... she's alone.... she has lost everything. And she has still a problem with snakes."

„I miss you...." she hissed and I took her head in my palm and kissed her nose. „I know. I miss you too.... I'll be back in a few days. I promise." She nodded slowly and I closed my bag, and disappeared in the green flames...

 

—————————————————————

 

'Three Weeks...' Narcissa thought 'She's sleeping here for three weeks now... we didn't talk about everything. There's still more... but... why?! Why does she come back? Why is she always near me?'

"Mrs. Black ...." I greeted her. She stood in that empty room where she stood almost every day and looked at this huge family tree.

"Muriel ...", she greeted back without looking at me. "Are you all right?"

"How is Arya?", She asked at the same moment and we had to grin. "Arya is fine ... good ..."

"Muriel?" She looked at me and our eyes met. "I don't know why you care about me, and why I don't feel so lonely when you're here, but please don't lie to me and stop calling me Ms. Black ... So let's do this again... how is Arya? "

"She is often alone ... that's not the problem .... but she is ..... old ..."

She stood infront of me and laid her index finger under my chin, so that I had to look her in the eyes.

„Go home, Muriel... It's okay...." I knew her well enough, that I couldn't discuss that with her, so I went back home... It was horrible. I had the worst nightmares ever and decided to buy some potions, that I doesn't need to sleep. But I couldn't use them, because, their remembered me at her. I went to work, I read some Books, but nothing helped... at the sixth night I woke up.... screaming.... crying.... and Arya wrapped about my body, but nothing helped.... in my dreams I was in the cell in Azkaban.... torturing by myself...

A knock at my door made me jump and I opened the door. „Put that away... please.... We... we need to talk." Narcissa said and I lowered my wand and let her in. „I-I don't know exactly, why I came here, but..." she stared at Arya and the vials who laid on my table.

„Did you use them?"

„No. I couldn't." I said and she stepped closer to Arya and.... touched her. I smiled and came closer. „What are you doing here, in the middle of the-"

„Come back....." she interrupted me and looked at me....


	7. Not being alone anymore (?)

„Narcissa...?"

„You want to know, why I asked you to come back..." she said beside me.

„I'm not sure... to be honest. Maybe because of that, what I can't understand. I.... I feel better when somebody's here... When I'm not alone...."

 

'When you are here.....'

 

„I had nightmares...." I said and felt her glance at me, but I was still staring at the ceiling and was grateful, that she let some candles on.

„But... I hadn't some, when I was here... As stupid as it sounds."

„Don't talk about yourself like that. You are not stupid...."

I smiled a little and turned my face in her direction and looked her straight in the eyes.

„I asked you to come back, because...."

„We both don't want to be alone anymore, I think. I have no idea why that is how it is now, but...." I was thinking before I said: „I was nearly six years alone. Still thinking of our first and second meeting.... when I met you first, I thought, I could like you.... I thought, about talking with you about potions or something like that.... and than I scared you. And at our second meeting... well... I think you thought I was a prat."

„That was indeed what I thought, and I apologize for that. But I was also hoping, that you understood the clue I'd given to you?"

„After Draco had explained it to me, yes.... Narcissa... when did you... tried to heal that boy with the dark mark?"

„Why do you ask?"

„Because he couldn't be have it from Voldemort.... he only took 16year old purebloods....."

„You mean he had the dark mark from someone who wasn't allowed to give it?!"

„Who wasn't able to, yes.... an other death eater I guess...."

„I know why you talking about that right now, but you don't understand, why I-"

„Because he was as old as Draco. Because both died in your arms, and I am really sorry about that, but I know you can do it at me."

„Why?"

„Because I trust you!"

 

'And maybe I had a little crush on you, when we met first.' I thought...

 

„You do trust...?!"

 

„Yes.... I would trust you my life."

 

She sighed and closed her eyes and I took her hand and entwined her fingers with mine and felt light scars.

 

„I made the unbreakable vow.... with snape... for Draco." she whispered and I squeezed her hand gently....

„Please forgive me that question, but..."

„If I've had made the vow to protect Draco, than yes, than I wouldn't be here anymore.... but Snape died before Draco. So the vow was broken with Snapes dead anyway...."

She squeezed my hand and whispered: „Don't worry about me so much. I'm not worth it."

„Yes you are.... You are a strong woman, Narcissa."

She smiled and I closed my eyes either....

 

———————————————————

 

„What are you reading?" she asked me two days later and I showed her the book.

„Jane Austin.... very good book. Put it away, I've got something for you." she said and I did so and looked at her. She showed me a vial and asked, whether I knew what it was.

„Veritaserum?"

„Not bad. But no.... when I begin, your body will bend.... your soul will hold back every tiny spark of the dark magic she gets.... this potion will relax your soul..."

„What in Salazars Name are you talking about?!"

„I will destroy the dark mark. It hurts you. I know that.... sometimes I could feel it too, and it burns like fire.... you know how dark and white magic are working?"

„Not really, but I thinkg they're both one core and we decided which part is the dominating side.... And I think that's a kind of how the sorting hat works. He look deep in our mind, and.... what?" I asked when her mouth fall open a bit.

„I swear to Salazar, I could kiss you, only because you are not stubborn thinking, that there's only dark or white magic..."

I blushed and she said: „The dark mark has its own dark magic. Very dark. So I have to split that magic apart from your own...."

„Why I do not like that thought?!"

„Because it will hurt. That potion can't take away the whole pain...You'll become weak and maybe you will sleep for a few days...."

I looked her deep in the eyes and said: „I said I trust you... and yes, it hurts...."

She stood up and I followed her into her bedroom.

„Some familiar place's always better.... drink this now... and lay down."

 

„What's going on?" Arya hissed behind Narcissa. She went pale and I took her hand and explained Arya, what she is going to do...

Arya glided in the room and watched her.

„Arya... do you mind if you let us alone? I trust her, and she know, what she's doing."

Arya looked at us and left the room.

„Thank you...I hope she's not angry with you now..." she whispered, I nodded, drank the vial and laid down myself.

„No... I... explain... later...." I said weakly and it felt like somebody want to press me deeper in the mattress....

It was like relaxing after an orgasm, but as soon as I felt her wand at my forearm, I screamed in pain.... I never felt such a pain before and my whole body bended and I wanted to begging her to stop, but at the same moment, I was yelling at her: „DARE TO STOPP!!!" and when I couldn't resist the urge to yell at her I screamed: „I HATE YOU!!! STUPID BITCH!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS OFF OF ME!!!" it was like I fought against myself. So I said: „No.... do not... stop.... please.... Nar....Nar.... Narcissaaa....."

 

————————————————————

 

Narcissa was aware of the shouting.... one of those death eaters, whose dark mark she destroyed, called her a whore...

She stayed beside Muriel who started sleeping with deep and slow breaths.... She looked at the door and saw a shadow. With a wave of her wand, she opened the door and let Arya inside. She watched how the snake slowly glidded on top of the bed and than on top of Muriel....

„I can not speak parsel tongue, Arya.... but.... I like you.... I really do...." Narcissa said and the Snakes tail wrapped gently around her arm.

„And I.... I really like her...." she said and Arya squeezed her arm slightly...

 

———————————————————

 

„Good morning Miss...." greeted me Cuby when I opened my eyes. I was nearly starving and felt unbelievable weak.

I tried to say something, but my throat was too dry. Cuby gave me a goblet of water and I found Arya and a note beside me:

 

„Muriel,

 

I will be back home at lunchtime. Please stay in bed, until I am back.... you slept four days, but it's gone.

 

Thank you so muchfor your trust. I'm not sure whether I would have been able to do this again.... you gave me the strenght I needed....

 

Narcissa

x"

 

 

 

I smiled at the note and I sat slowly up in bed and leaned against the wall behind me.

„How are you?" Arya hissed and I hissed back: „Weak.... but..." I looked down at my left forearm and smiled happy.

„But it is over... I'm not longer a death eater...."

 

The next time I woke up, was when I felt soft fingertips at my jaw and opened my eyes again.

„There you are..." Narcissa said and I looked in deep brown eyes.

„You know that I have really soft pillows. You don't need to use your snake as a pillow..."

„And you know, that I kissed the last woman who looked at me like the way you do."

She blushed and I sat up again.

„How was your day?" I asked and she sighed, sat down beside me and said: „I've talked to Molly Weasley. I met her in the Ministry and she said, that Hermione wants to talk to me. I told her, that I have no time for that.... well... she invited me to Hermiones Birthdayparty next week. And she insisted that I'm present."

„Can she do that?!"

„Unfortunately.... yes." she said and I took her hand.

„I'll not let you go there alone."

She smiled and stood up. „Come. You have to eat something..."

I took her hand and walked very slowly downstairs. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I did the same and hold tight on her dress.

 

After lunch, two more potions and a hot bath, I felt much better myself, and we went to the library were we sat down and read a book each...

———————————————————

 

„Can I ask you something?" Narcissa asked me after a while and I said: „Narcissa... we are sleeping in the same bed. I come here every three or four days, since... how long? Four months now?! Why do you even ask?!"

She smiled and asked: „I was wondering... if you.... maybe.... want to.... you know.... moving in?"

„Can.... would you give me some time? I want to talk with Arya about that."

„Of course....it was just a silly idea..." Narcissa said, but it wasn't that silly... it wasn't nearly silly at all...

 

———————————————————

 

Narcissa felt guilty. She should not had asked Muriel something like that.... not after a few months.... Yes she liked her, and she had absolutely no idea what that between her and Muriel actually was.... she had ignored Molly's invitation, again... but not on purpose actually. She really forgot about that, because there was so much work at the ministry...

When Muriel was nearby, she wasn't alone... she wasn't sad... but why?

 

————————————————————

 

When I was back at home in the afternoon the next day, I found a letter from Narcissa. Arya was sleeping and I read the letter:

 

„Muriel,

I don't regret my offer for you moving in, but perhaps I was too fast with that....

It was not my intention to put you under pressure.

It is just.... I like you... a lot. And I like it, to have you here in my parent's house...

Every time I was staring at my family tree, you stood there in the door frame, without saying anything....

You where there for me. The whole time, while I felt like I would dying...

I began to like Arya... and now I was too fast, and I'm sorry about that...

 

You know... I loved Hermione... I really did, but maybe I just loved the idea to love someone like her. We'd have intellectual conversations, about poems, literature and those things, but the last months, I was wondering does it was real at all...

 

I am invited again for Saturday...

Will you come with me? As my.... friend.

 

-Narcissa

 

x"

 

 

I didn't hesitate, woke Arya up and waved my wand and my cloths flew into the waiting suitcase and I left my house...

————————————————

Narcissa spent two days in her library. She didn't slept the night and was thinking...

'Why is she....?'

A knock at the door let her look up from her book and she stood up.

„Cuby?"

 

 

„Try it again...." I said and pulled off my cloak

„You should try to think more less, Ms Black..."

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes filled with tears. „Does that mean.... you are...."

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in an tight embrace. „Of course I'm moving in.... you became my friend and I can't think about only one reason, why we shouldn't live toghether in this fucking big house.... Excuse me, but it is huge..."

She laughed and replied the hug. „Thank you...." she whispered, but somewhere I knew, I doesn't have to answer....

 

Cuby carried my suitcase into an empty room and Narcissa explained: „That's Andromedas room, but you can have it.... if you need anything, you know where to find me. You have your own bathroom and you can change whatever you want, in this room."

„Thank you, Narcissa." I said and Arya glidded on top of the bed and I hissed: „That's not only yours my love..."

„I know.... but I like it..." she hissed back and I looked at Narcissa, but she was gone...

 

In my first night in this new room I couldn't sleep and I was staring at my candle and blow it off for a try. Surprisely I wasn't afraid anymore, so I closed my eyes.

A few minutes later I heard the door opened and thought it would be Arya, because I knew that she was able to open doors. But when I felt a body beside me, I knew, it could not be my snake, because that body was too heavy and too big to be a snake.

I turned around and let my hand searching something. And I found a soft hand and took it.

„Maybe we should transforme two rooms into one...." I whispered and Narcissa giggled and said: „Maybe you're right...." and than she laughed, and I asked her what she is laughing about.

„Well, the last woman I shared a bed, I was married with. And we.... well.... you know..."

„You've fucked each other's brains out."

„Nearly.... but now, I'm sharing a bed with you. And... we are not married.... we are not toghether.... but..."

„It feels right?" I asked and she said: „It feels like I'm not alone anymore...."

I closed the distance between us and enwinded our fingers and I whispered: „That's true....and maybe something like that is much better than fucking each others brain out...“


	8. The Lioness and the Snake

„Are you sure...?"

„Absolutely. I won't tell you the whole story, Muriel. Not when we are both skilled in this. So you can watch it by yourself...." Narcissa said.

We were sitting in the library toghether, and she has decided to tell me about Hermione.

„Okay..." I said and she closed her eyes. I took her hands and touched her forehead with mine for not break the contact, and because it works better....

„Legilimens...." I whispered, wandless and closed my eyes....

 

—————————————————

 

„Ms Granger, you are working at the department for dangerous artefacts. So, you have to learn everything about dark artefacts, too..."

„I understood that, Minister.... but... SHE is my problem. Isn't there no one else?!"

„I'm afraid there's nobody there...."

„Great..." Hermione sighed and the Minister gave her a piece of parchment. „Her office number. She is working in the department for the Law of House elfs."

„Are you kidding me?! SHE.... Sir, are we talking about the same person?!"

He laughed and nodded. „Yes we are...."

A few minutes later Hermione knocked at the door with a golden sign on it, what said: „N. Black, Law of House elfs"

 

„Come in!"

Hermione opened the door and entered the office. „Ms Black, I'm Hermione Granger, and I am here because-"

„Because you might be the brightest witch of your age, but you've never learned to close a door?!"

Hermione flushed and closed the door behind her and stepped closer.

„I-"

„I know exactly who you are, Ms Granger. Who does not know who you are... besides, I'm totally aware why you are here.... you know, if you entere a witch's office, you should protect yourself. I mean your mind should be protected. And if you're done thinking about what a cold, interrupting Bitch I am, we could talk about your concerns."

Both women were staring at each other and Hermione cleared her throat finally and said: „Well, if you aren't too busy being a cold, interrupting Bitch, than I would like to talk with you about dark artefacts, and how I can find and destroy them."

'I don't care whether you can read my mind, but yes, I hate you.'

„Actually, I can HEAR your thoughts, Ms Granger, but maybe you could close your mind, for a few minutes. At least try your best. I'm really tired of all those who think, I'm a Bitch or something like that.... so you have two options. Sit down and listen. Or leave my office. Now."

Hermione sighed and sat down. She really needed this.

„Good choice... alright. The first Question is, why did the Minister sent you down to me? Because I'm working with house elfs, and for their rights.... I never had that hatred about them, like all the others had. But who do you think is the first... creature with knowledges about hidded places in a pureblood household?"

„House elfs... but they aren't alowed to talk about, are they?!"

„Of course not. That's why purebloods nearly always safe, if the ministry is searching their houses.... but if you really want to learn how to find them, Ms Granger, than you should search them on your own. Or you find a witch who has the same mission."

Hermione looked in those cold brown eyes and asked: „You?"

„Yes.... Unfortunately your request came just in time, because there's a house what's full of dark magical artefacts.... I want to search them... I want to destroy them. All."

„Whose house...?"

„I think you know that..." Narcissa said without looking away.

„No! Definately not!" was Hermiones first answer, but Narcissa raised an eyebrow and Hermione gave in...

 

Another Memory..... in the Manor

 

 

 

„What is this?" Hermione asked and hold a black ball in her hand.

„This.... well you can use it for... your personal....“ Narcissa blushed and Hermione understood: „Oh for Godric's Sake!"

„Oh please, you can't tell me, that you never use one..."

„Well.... I prefer a hand.... but you can't push that inside, can you?"

„It transform by itself into a penis..... and it's hidden because of the side effect."

„An Orgasm?!"

„You can't pull it out for five days...." Narcissa said and that was too much for Hermione. She dropped the little black ball back on the table, and looked up at Narcissa. „Teach me."

Narcissa stood behind Hermione and touched her wand hand, explained her the spell, and moved the hand....

 

 

The Memorys swirled around, and Narcissa let me see, how they worked toghether, and how they were eating toghether....

 

 

 

„You are late...." Narcissa said, when Hermione apparated infront of her.

„I know, and I'm really sorry about that. But I have to ask you something, Narcissa...."

They were standing in the middle of the atrium of the ministry of magic, when Hermione took Narcissas Hands and looked at her.

„Narcissa, we were meet each other now for three years, and I love you so much.... you are such a perfect woman. You are pride, and beautiful..."

 

'Oh no.... not here.... Hermione....' Narcissa thought, but Hermione knelt down and every witch and wizard were looking at them....

 

„Will you, Narcissa Black, former Malfoy, give me that honour, and become my wife?"

 

 

'Shit....' Narcissa thought....

 

 

I broke the connection and rubbed my temples

„Muriel....?" Narcissa asked softly and I closed my eyes: „That was.... wow.... I mean...." I couldn't explain it, but she took my hands, and said: „I know...."

„That was really...."

„Emberassing, yes." Narcissa said and touched my cheek with her palm....

 

At the next morning I found her in this room, with the huge family tree. She was staring as so often on it, and this time I entered the room and took her hand.

„This is your past, Narcissa..."

„Not all of it..." she said and pointed at a burned face and I looked closer.

„Andromeda Black....?" I read and she nodded: „My sister. My second sister...."

„What happened?"

„We didn't see each other for 20Years..." Narcissa said and I looked at her: „Why? Narcissa, she's your sister."

„I know. But... well, the last time we saw each other was when our mother cursed her out of this house. She nearly killed Dromeda, and Bellatrix and I were just standing there and were watching. We did nothing."

„Did you ever tried, to cantact her?" I asked carefully, but she shook her head.

„Maybe I'm just a coward or too proud..."

„You are not a coward, Narcissa.... and a person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us...."

She looked at me in surprise and said: „Pride and Prejudice.... not bad....come now, we're going to be late, ...." she said after a few minutes and I knew, that she doesn't want to talk about her sister right know and I followed her.

„Don't let me alone...." she said and stepped into the fireplace, I followed and I kissed her cheek. „Never..."

 

„WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE???!!!"

„Nice to meet you too, Weasley." I said and pulled out my wand too.

„RONALD!" came an other voice and Hermione came outside and stood there in shock and staring at Narcissa and me.

„Mione what does a death eater doing here?! And SHE!" he pointed his wand at Narcissa and I stepped infront of her.

„I invited them!" Hermione said and looked at us. „Hello Muriel.... Cissy...."

„Don't you dare to use that name..." Narcissa hissed and Ron was still pointing his wand at my face. We were standing infront of the Burrow and as soon as we arrived there, Ron came out and shouted at us.

„What's going on out here... oh..." Molly Weasley came outside and disarmed her son.

„Put that down, Muriel." she ordered and I lowered my wand. „Come on inside. Both of you."

„Could I talk to you for a minute, Cissy?"

„No, you can't." Narcissa said cold and I walked behind Narcissa and pointed my wand at Hermione. „Nice to meet you too, Sister...."

„Muriel... I-I really missed you, but it happened so much."

„Too much to write your best friend, who was always like a fucking sister to you?!" I asked her and we were waiting until the others were inside. Totally aware, that Ron and Narcissa stood in the door frame.

„You were gone. I thought you were dead."

„I had sent you a letter, you silly prat, that I was in Azkaban! Do you know how it is, to be there?! No you don't. I was allowed to sent one letter, before they arrested me. They watched every single letter I wrote, until the letter was ready. One letter, and I decided to write it to you! And you thanked it me, with nothing! I saved your life, Hermione Granger!"

„I know..."

„Oh you know that?! That's wonderful, really...." I said sarcastically and lowered my wand a little.

„You have no idea, how it is to lie to Lord Volde-fuck-mort! I didn't care about you, when I was in Azkaban!"

„That's a lie!" she raised her voice and I stepped closer in her private zone and whispered: „Is it?! You little, brightest witch of your age."

„Muriel..." I heard Narcissas soft voice and I left Hermione outside.

We ignored each other until dinner, when Molly asked Narcissa, what she is doing in the ministry, and she told Molly, that she is still working for the laws of house elfs, while Ginny talked about her career in our national Quidditch team.

„You can't do that, you know?!"

„Excuse me?" she asked me and I said: „You can't hunt the Quaffel, while you should search for the Snitch. Maybe at the beginning of the game, but not when your team is with 230 points behind."

„What do you know about Quidditch?! I mean, you are a fucking death eater!"

„I. WAS. A. FUCKING. DEATH. EATER! She healed me!" I yelled at Ginny and all were staring at us.

„She healed you?! Did you fucked her for that?!"

„GINNY!" her Mother screamed but my hand in Ginnys face was faster and she stood up, wand at my throat. And my wand at her throat.

„Ginny.... Muriel... please." Hermione begged and Ginny said: „Once a death eater, always, a death eater. Maybe Narcissa has a favour for murderers."

„Don't you dare...." I warned, but Narcissa stood up and said: „Maybe you should ask your little friend, what happened, oh wait a second.... you know exactly what happened!"

„It's enough! I invited Muriel and Narcissa, that we can just have a nice dinner!!!" Molly said and Narcissa touched my hand and whispered: „Come on dear, she's not worth it."

I nodded and sat back down.

„Wands...." said Molly and all our wands flew directly in her waiting hand.

„Muriel.... how are you? I mean..." Molly asked and I said: „I'm fine... Mrs Weasley...." and made it clear, that I doesn't want to talk about my life.

 

„How does you and this death eater bitch became friends, Hermione?" Ron asked after dinner and I looked at them. „Well.... I helped your little muggle born friend once in school."

„Fiancée." Ginny corrected and everybody knew what was coming, before it happened. Hermione's face went as pale as ice, Molly dropped the bowl with the dessert and a few plates exploded.

Narcissa stood up and left the kitchen and held open the door. „I don't ask you to follow." she said and Hermione stood up and followed her.

No one said something and Molly hold back every wand. The door closed and I stood up but stopped behind the door.

 

Narcissa was never as angry as now, and led Hermione in a room, what looked like a living room.

 

„Narcissa... I...."

„You dare to come to me... You dare to let me falling in love with you.... you dare to touch me... you dare to ask me to become your damn wife... infront of the whole ministry....you dare to share a bed with me.... you dare to- DON'T you dare to interrupt me, or I swear I forget myself! You dare to betray me! And now... I don't know what you are playing at, Hermione Jean Granger, but let me ask you something... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

„Narcissa I'm sorry! Please listen to me!"

„WHY?! Why should I listen to you?! You are a liar!"

„DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL ME A LIAR!!!"

 

Hermione yelled back and I realized that everybody stood behind me.

 

„And how would you call someone who fucked another woman in a bed, what she should share with her wife?!"

„It was only sex, Cissy!"

„That you dare.... ONLY SEX?!" Narcissa yelled and I gripped the door handle. Ready to do something.

 

„How met you Muriel? Do you fuck her?! Is she better than me?!" Hermione asked and we heard the slap.

„SHE WAS THERE FOR ME AFTER YOU FUCKED THAT BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Ginny tried to reach the door, but George and I held her back.

 

„Why did you marriedme?" came Narcissas Question.

„Because I love you. Cissy.... I love you..." Hermione said and Narcissa laughed: „Forgive me, but you fucked with me, you fucked that redhead, and now you are engaged with the other redhead.... you know nothing about love...."

„Shut up...."

„No. Because I am right, Hermione.... listen to me. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of peoples cowardness."

„Maybe you should start with your own cowardness."

„Excuse me?!"

„I'm talking about Andromeda you stupid Bitch...." Hermione lost her patience and the second slap came faster than I expected.

„FUCK YOU, NARCISSA!"

 

„That's enough..." I said and entered the living room. I stepped between Hermione and Narcissa and looked at Hermione. „You are searching a way to provoke her! Stop that, Hermione! I don't know, why you are doing this, but she's right. You know nothing about love! You try to be happy, with too much force."

„Shut up you damn death eater.... go and fuck her..."

I closed the distance, stepped between her legs and pushed her against the wall behind her and hissed: „You know what..... maybe I will do that. You know, the difference between you and me, Hermione Darling Granger is... I know what I want."

 

Soft fingers touched my hand and I turned around to Narcissa and nodded.

„Yes leave... go and lick her brain out!"

Faster than I could think, I punched Hermione straight in her Face, that she fall to the floor. And I left with Narcissa.

 

„You know, she'd just provoke you...." Narcissa said and gave me my wand.

„I know... but maybe that was it, what she needed. She changed... a lot." I said and she nodded.

„That's also right... I don't know what happened, but that's not the woman I married once...."

I heard something behind us and push her away from me and a curse missed her by inches. I turned around and saw Ron with his wand.

„How dare you?!" I asked and sent a curse infront of his feet.

„THAT BITCH CALLED MY WIFE A LIAR, BUT YOU ARE THE LIAR!!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOUR SILLY STORY WITH THAT DOE!"

I stepped infront of Ron, disarmed him, as fast as I could, transformed into my animagus form and gave him a head nut. I transformed back, went to Narcissa, helped her up and disapparated immediately.....


	9. Reunion

She fell into my arms as soon as we arrived at home and I held her tight. She sobbed and I stroked her soft hair.

„I'm so sorry.... I'm so sorry..."

„No no no.... Narcissa... Narcissa look at me" I took her face between my hands, ignored the heat inside of me, tried to hide my heavy breathing and looked her deep in her eyes „It's not your fault...."

 

————————————————————

 

Narcissa looked up and brown eyes met brown, as so often before... but this time, it was different. She gripped the dress which Muriel wore tighter.... there was a need in those eyes...

„I need you...." she whispered....

 

That was all I needed. I gripped in her hair, pushed her against the door behind her and kissed her. I felt her hands around my waist and she deepened the kiss.

We walked upstairs without breaking the passionate kiss and I fell ontop of her in our bed and broke the kiss for the first time.

„Are you sure...?"

„Yes..."

„It may would be only sex..."

„Muriel... I really don't care right know." she said and pulled me down to her lips and I moaned into her mouth.

She ripped off my corsage and I moaned in her ear.

„That was...."

„I'll buy you.... a .... new one...." she whispered...

 

Muscles tightened around fingers.... moanings and screamings filled the house and I collapsed beside her an hour later...

 

„I'll write my sister...." she said and I turned around and looked at her. „You know that's a kind of strange, when you say something like that, after you slept with someone."

„I know... I'm sorry...." she said laughing and I kissed her „It's alright... I'll take a bath...." and I stood up and left the bedroom....

 

 

Narcissa did not knew what that was, but she had no regrets. Definately not. But writing to her sister was a long time now in her mind...

 

————————————————————

 

 

**Letters**

 

23th June

„Andromeda...

 

there's probably nothing I can do nor say, to repair 20 years of ignorance....

But maybe you can just listen to me... I don't await a second chance, I will just try to explain myself...

 

The only explanation I have, is: fear.

I was afraid of our mother.

You decided true love, while Bella and I had our arranged marriages since we were born. I know, you had also an arranged marriage, but you decided that muggleborn.

 

Whether you believe me or not, but I was also interested in a muggleborn...

But that's no apology for what I had done. More... not have done...

 

-Narcissa..."

 

 

———————————————————

 

26th June

 

 

 

„Cissy....

 

You are right, there's definately nothing you can say. But there is something you could DO...

 

Tell me about your life.

Everything.

And don't miss the part where you got married to Hermione Granger.

 

-Dromeda."

 

Ps.: Don't you dare to write me about your life I will meet you...

 

———————————————————

 

29th June

 

 

„Saturday?"

 

———————————————————

 

3th July

 

 

„Come to lunch. 11 am...."

 

 

———————————————————

 

„Are you sure? I mean..."

„Narcissa, she is your sister. Go." I said the next day and almost pushed her into the fireplace. She kissed my cheek and vanished in green flames....

 

—————————

 

„Cissy...."

She looked at her sister and hugged her tight. Both were crying and hugging. None of them wanted to let go of the other and it seemed like that hug, said so much, words couldn't explain.

But after a while they let go of each other and sat down and Andromeda brought them tea.

„I don't blame you, by the way. Also not Bellatrix. I had understood why you couldn't done anything. I hadn't have let you do anything anyway, because it was my choice, Cissy. I loved Ted. I loved him more than our mother and her stupid Toujours Pur. I hate that at least after she burned Sirius out of our family tree, only because the sorting hat sent him to Gryffindor..."

„Yes, that was terrible...." Narcissa said and Andromeda asked about her.

„Well.... I married Lucius after my seventh Year, got Draco and than came Voldemort... And everything became worse..."

 

Narcissa told her sister everything about her life, Lucius, Hermione and Muriel... It was early evening, when Narcissa had finished.

 

„I have a few questions, Cissy... did you ever loved Lucius? I think you are right with Hermione. She does not know, what she want."

„Yes... as strange as it sounds, but I loved him. Maybe not for long, but I truely loved him. I lost him to Voldemort.... but, Dromeda, what happened to Ted? It doesn't seem to me, that he lives here."

Andromeda sighed and said: „He left when he heard that Voldemort killed all Muggleborns. I was save, because of my blood..... 23 Years now, Cissy. He's gone for 23 Years... I forgave you, because you are my blood. But not him. Maybe mother was right. Purebloods are faithful.... maybe not all of them, but the most."

Narcissa raised her glass in agreement.

„Do you love her? Muriel, I mean."

„What?! No! No... Salazar, No..." Narcissa said, agreeing, that she had no idea, why they had slept toghether...

„You know sex... but that was a fuck.... a real, damn good fuck...."

Andeomeda laughed and said: „So... my little sister starts having fun. After all you told me about Muriel, I can say, that she is a really good part of your life, Cissy. Why does sex, or even a real, damn good fuck, have to mean, that it is love?! You said, she was at your side, when you were crying. But she did not say any single word. You said, that she never let you on your own, besides in the bathroom. Cissy, she really cares about you.... maybe she is broken, yes. No one came out of Azkaban without beeing broken. But she managed to push her own pain aside, to be there for you...."

Narcissa nodded and told her about the dark mark too.

„I think I know what that is between you two... but I'm not sure yet. Bring her over... let us say, tomorrow? Dinner?"

„Sounds great..." Narcissa said and hugged her sister.

„I love you, Dromeda..."

„I love you too, Cissy...." she said and kissed her sisters cheek...

 

 

„Muriel?" Narcissa asked, when she arrived at home. She searched the house and found Muriel sitting on the floor, her gaze was empty, her eyes filled with tears and her snake laid in her arms...

„Please no...."

 

 

„She.... she did not wake... up...." I whispered and held Aryas head in my hands.

„She did not wake up...." I whispered again and felt strong arms around me.

„I'm here.... Muriel..." I heard Narcissa, but I couldn't move....

——————————————————

 

Narcissa sat behind Muriel, stroke her back and gently laid Muriel's head against her chest, her Hand burried deep in black hairs...

She let her scream. She let her cry. And she held her and didn't left the younger witch...

 

„Cuby..." Narcissa whispered Hours later when Muriel had falling asleep and her house elf appeares immediately.

„Do not touch the snake, Cuby... Go to my sister. Go to Andromeda and say, that I can't come to dinner tomorrow, please."

Cuby bowed and disappeared....


	10. Soulmates

„Muriel... we have to bury her..."

„No...." I said. We had wrapped Arya in an old school robe of mine and had laid her body on a bench in the garden. Three days had passed now. Three days I just sit there and watching over her. Three days I cried.

„Muriel.... I know you still love her, but-"

„I want to burn her." I interrupted Narcissa and looked up at her. „She loved the stars and before she... before she stopped breathing she told me something."

„What was that?" Narcissa asked softly and I said: „Before I named her Arya... she was named after a star constellation...."

„Which...?"

„Cassiopeia..." I said and Narcissa went pale and smiled. „That's... that was my mothers first idea for my name.... but than she decided to name me after the flower..."

I smiled and she nodded: „We burn her..."

She transformed the bench into a pyre and I left it.

Wands in our hand I cleared my voice and said: „You bit me after I rescued you, and I never blamed you that for. You ignored me three days. Your first three days in my home...."

Narcissa gasped and whispered: „Therefore...."

I nodded and took her hand. „In your fourth night you came to me, in my bed and laid beside me... you hissed to me 'I don't know you, but I love you, only because you saved me' that was the first time, someone loved me..."

Narcissa squeezed my hand. „I loved you too. I still love you. I will always love you... Cassiopeia-Arya..."

 

„I was afraid of you..." Narcissa started „But I started to like you... you weren't just a pet. You were Muriel's mate. Her best friend. I never saw a connection like that between an animal and a human before.... And I'm glad to have met you..."

 

„Thank you..." I whispered and I felt her soft lips at my cheek and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I nodded in agreement and we pointed our wands at the pyre and watched how it slowly burned down....

 

„Why Arya? I mean, why did you name her Arya?" Narcissa asked and I said: „Don't know, to be honest. It was the first name I had in my mind. And she liked it...."

I wrapped my arm around Narcissas waist and said: „Last week I told Arya about our night... and she asked me, of it meant anything for me... I told her that it was.... good. Very good, but I also told her, that I does not know what it had meant...."

„I told Andromeda the same...." Narcissa said „Maybe it is something we can't explain...."

I nodded and laid my head against her shoulder...

„Narcissa?"

„Muriel?"

„I would like to eat something...." we had to laugh, because the last time she offered me some food, I yelled at her.

„Are you going to yell at me?" she teased me, and I shot back: „Only if you want it."

 

'I want you...' Narcissa thought by herself and led Muriel inside the house...

 

————————————————————

 

„Can you imagine that I'm living here now since 6 months?" I asked her two nights later, while I gave her a massage.

„Really? Wow... that's a long time... but I never imagined that I would lying on my stomach while a woman is sitting on my legs and gave me the best massage I ever had ... "

Smirking I leaned in and kissed her shoulder and heard a soft moan escaped her throat.

„I knew somewhere that Arya would die. She was old... and hadn't ate two months.... that doesn't mean that I'm not missing her..."

„I know what you mean. When my owl died I didn't cry. I was sad, yes of course, but I knew it.... and I think when you know, your pet or in your case your best friend is going to die, than you can handle it more easily."

My hands glided down her sides and I gently touched the sides of her bare breasts.

She moaned again and I stroke her arms, laid down at her bare back and kissed her neck.

„Sorry... I... I can't resist a half naked... beautiful woman...."

„Who said that you have to resist....?" she whispered back and she turned her head to me.

„Don't know..." I said and kissed her. She immediately deepened the kiss and laid down beside her...

 

'Am I falling in love now?! Or is that just lust?' I thought. She touched my cheekand whispered: „I'm not in your mind, I promise... but honestly stop thinking what this is or could be...."

„Sorry... I... I don‘t know, it is just.... I like it. A lot. And it isn‘t only sex with you.... it is...“

She took my hand and guided it down her body and smirked at me. I sighed in lust and entered her with my fingers. She moaned, I leaned in and kissed her neck, her breasts, looked up at her, and after I got a nod from her lustfilled eyes, I licked over her clit, what made her moan louder.....

 

———————————————————

 

The next day we arrived in Andromedas fireplace and she greeted us.

„So.... you are that doe I heard about?" she asked me and I nodded: „Yes..."

„Nice to meet you, after I heard so much of you. But let me ask you something, why did you helped my sister?"

„Dromeda..." Narcissa hissed and her sister said: „What?! I'm making conversation, Cissy."

„When I met Narcissa first, I began to like her. A lot. And after I followed Voldemort as double agent, I tried to talk to her. I felt guilty and there was also that reason, that Draco was like a brother for me. I saw how a dementor kissed Lucius. I killed Bellatrix and I knew that she was alone and.... broken. And I didn't saw her as a broken woman. I saw her like the woman I.... met those six years before." I said and Narcissa took my hand and I squeezed it.

„And I heard about her wedding with my so-called-best-friend-and-nearly-sister...."

Andromeda nodded and looked at us....

 

We had a wonderful dinner and were talking about school time in Andromedas Living room, until I fell asleep...

 

———————————————————

 

„Is she alright?" Andromeda asked and Narcissa nodded and said quietly: „She lost her Snake three days ago..."

„Oh... what happened?"

„She didn't wake up. She was old..."

„You love her, do you?" Andromeda asked and Narcissa looked at her sister. „It feels different..."

„Of course it does. Cissy... she is your soulmate."

„Excuse me?!" Narcissa asked and Muriel turned her head on her lap.

„Let me guess... you understand each other without talking, without thinking.... you can share a room without talking to each other and it is not annoying.... Did you slept with each other?"

„Drom-"

„Answer..."

„Yes...."

„Is it more intense than with Lucius or Hermione?"

Narcissa flushed and nodded: „It is..."

„Do you love her...?"

„I think so.... it feels like.... it is a stronger feeling than love...." Narcissa said and her Sister smiled...

„Narcissa...." Muriel was talking in her Dreams and both Sisters fell in silence.

„I.... I love you...."

Narcissa flushed and looked at her smirking sister....

 

————————————————————

 

 

3 Years later....

 

 

It was a beautiful winters night. Narcissa and I were standing infront of a gravestone and haven't spoken for nearly two hours.

„What do you think had have he said?" I asked quietly and she took my hand. „Finally, maybe... because of his father, I don't know..."

I laughed a little bit, leaned in at the gravestone and said: „Draco... 9 Years ago I had a crush on your mother...Yes I fell in Love with your mother, when I saw her the first time... and tomorrow is our wedding...."

I looked at Narcissa who was smirking and we disapparated...


End file.
